


there is no tomorrow (only today)

by fall_into_life



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bad polyamory negotiations, F/F, Multi, everyone is cisfem in this one and I don't know how to feel about that, smut to angst to denial, this one starts off real hot and heavy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 23:25:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12000138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fall_into_life/pseuds/fall_into_life
Summary: Weiss finally takes Blake and Yang up on their unspoken offer to take her to bed, but it’s not because she’s jealous. Really.





	there is no tomorrow (only today)

Teeth tease the side of Weiss' neck, sending sparks down her spine. "Harder," she orders, moaning when Blake bites down. It's going to leave a mark. Weiss doesn't give a shit.

They've been hitting on her for months, Yang and Blake. Yang with her usual sly innunendos and constant physical contact, always finding an excuse to play with Weiss' hands or her jacket. Blake by being in her space, positioned just right to give Weiss a perfect look at her sculpted body. Weiss resisted up until now, flattered by the attention but unsure if she wanted the end result. Then, today--

No. There is no today, only right now.

Weiss lifts up on her toes to nip Yang's bottom lip, heat flaring at Yang's chuckle. Yang murmurs something about her being impatient, then dips her head to kiss Weiss properly.

She's dizzy, heated and sensitive and aching in ways she'd forgotten she could be. Yang teases her lips apart with practiced ease, Blake slides her jacket off of her shoulders. Weiss knows she has her fingers wrapped around someone's wrist but she's lost track of who it belongs to. There are bodies pressed into her from either side, Yang's hips moving in slow, circular motions and Blake steady at her back. Her jacket falls to the floor, followed quickly by Yang's scarf, Blake's ribbon. Blake bites down again, and Weiss arches into it.

They make contact with some piece of furniture; a bed, Weiss thinks, then no longer has to wonder when Yang guides her down and onto it. A distant part of her mind likes very much that Yang is strong enough to make that transition easy, but most of Weiss' attention is focused on winding herself around Blake, on pulling Yang so she's flush against Weiss' back. Maybe it should feel sudden, going from nothing at all to fumbling with clothes and panting out her pleasure, but Weiss ignores that feeling altogether. She wants this, wants skin and heat.

"Is this your first time?" Blake asks against her mouth, one hand cupping her jaw. From Yang, Weiss could ignore the question. From Yang, it would be a genuine concern, and likely result in discussion. Judging by the way Blake kisses her again before letting her answer, Blake fully intends to continue, she just wants to know.

"No," Weiss says shortly, leaning in to occupy Blake's mouth before she can ask more questions. Yang's hand cups her breast, and Weiss shudders into the touch, figuring she's succeeded in diverting them.

However, she should have known better than to ever count Yang out. "Finally talk Neptune into bed?" Yang asks. There's something underlying the teasing, something that Weiss would call jealousy if she didn't know better.

Weiss groans displeasure, twisting to nip Yang's jaw. "I thought you were ravishing me, not conducting an investigation." Yang chuckles in response.

Blake's hand finds the zipper at the back of her dress, and the two of them manage to get Weiss out of it without breaking the flow. Weiss undoes the button on Blake's jacket, then tugs on Yang's sleeve. She is not going to be the only one underdressed here.

They maneuver themselves until they're all down to their underwear: Weiss in a matching black set, Blake in white, and Yang in a bright yellow sports bra and set of boy shorts. Weiss raises an eyebrow, unable to keep a fond smile from tugging at her lips. Yang laughs, entirely unselfconscious. "It's not like I planned for you to finally take us up on this today." Weiss rolls her eyes and leans in for another kiss.

"Speaking of that," Yang mumbles between kisses, "I gotta say I'm surprised. I didn't think you'd ever defrost enough to let us take you to bed." Weiss bites her lip warningly, and Yang yelps. "Hey, I'm just saying. Months of me finding the perfect angle for you to stare down my shirt, and you pick today--"

Weiss lunges, pushing Yang onto her back so she can straddle the other girl's hips. Weiss reaches behind herself and pointedly unclasps her bra, shrugging out of it. Predictably, Yang's mouth closes immediately, and she reaches up to brush her thumbs over Weiss' nipples. Sparks dance over Weiss' skin, and she closes her eyes, focusing on the way Yang's touching her.

"She has a point," Blake says softly, moving to perch just behind Weiss. She presses herself against Weiss' back, lacing her fingers in-between Yang's where they rest on Weiss' breasts. "This does seem rather sudden."

Weiss squeezes the back of Blake's neck, smirking when the other girl moans. "I don't hear you complaining." She rolls her hips against Yang's, free hand resting on her (admittedly perfect) abs. "What is with you two and insisting on talking about this? I know this is all you want from me, so can we please--"

Yang's finger on her lips stops her mid-sentence. Weiss opens her eyes to see concern in the other girl's eyes.

"Is that what you think?" Yang asks softly. "That we just want sex from you?"

Weiss takes her hand off of Blake's neck, folding her arms over her chest and looking to the side. She feels exposed, suddenly, naked and vulnerable. "I know you want another girl in your bed. I saw you flirting with Pyrrha. There's nothing wrong with that, of course--"

Blake wraps her arms around Weiss' waist, resting her chin on Weiss' shoulder. "Is that what this is about? Yang and Pyrrha?"

"N-no," Weiss stammers, trying to hold onto her scowl.

(She remembers Yang's fingers curled around Pyrrha's bicep, looking up at the other girl through her eyelashes. Weiss knows that look, knows Yang well enough to guess what she'd say to go along with it. Yang's type runs to muscle and curve, not Weiss' slenderness and understated definition. Of course she'd go to Pyrrha.)

"Weiss." Yang sits up as best she can with two people sitting on her. "I hit on everyone. Pyrrha knows that, and I thought you did, too."

Weiss huffs. Before she can say anything, Blake kisses her cheek. "I'm much pickier. And Yang wouldn't take anyone to bed without me."

"I know that," Weiss says, "I just thought the two of you were... looking elsewhere. Since I wasn't receptive."

"And so your response," Blake says dryly, touching her nose to Weiss' cheek, "was to grab us both and pull us into your bedroom, instead of using your words?"

Weiss huffs again, feeling a flush bloom to life on her cheeks. "It was a very effective method of making my intent known."

Gentle fingers cup her jaw, turning her head back towards Yang. "Is this what you want from us?"

Yang has a way of talking to people, a way of asking questions, that stops Weiss utterly short sometimes. There's no expectation to her words, no pressure for one answer or another. Yang has an outcome she'd prefer, of course, but she accepts reality even if it doesn't line up with her wishes. She takes people and situations as they are, rather than trying to mold them into what she wants. Her words from before imply she wants something more than sex from Weiss, but the question is a genuine one. Part of why Weiss avoids serious discussions with Yang is that she cannot understand how Yang functions that way. Weiss is selfish, and neither apologizes nor feels ashamed about it. Yang... is not.

"I..." Weiss can't answer her. A dozen evasions come to mind, but she can't brush Yang off when she uses that tone, when she's this open. As much as they bicker and fight, Weiss respects Yang. She won't lie to her on this, or act like it doesn't matter.

"Come on," Blake says, kissing her cheek again. "Let's get you dressed, and then we'll use our words."

They untangle themselves, hunting down clothes in awkward silence. It takes a sustained act of will for Weiss to keep her mind off of the sex they almost just had. She realizes that she won't be getting ravished any time soon, but unlike the rest of this situation, her sexual attraction to the two of them has never been complicated. She's completely certain she wants them on a physical level, and her body isn't quick to forget that she almost had them.

"So," Blake says, when they're all covered, if severely disheveled, "what do you want from us, Weiss?"

"I... you..." Weiss shakes her head, looking down at the floor. "Does it matter?"

"Yep," Yang says, pressing her shoulder into Weiss'.

Weiss waits for a followup, but none comes. "That's it? Just 'yep'?"

Yang nods. "Yep. It's pretty simple, Weiss: you're not just a one-night stand to us. You're our friend and teammate no matter what." Blake hums agreement.

"And if that's all I want? To be your friend and teammate?" Weiss looks between the two of them, forcing her shoulders to stay where they are instead of creeping up around her ears.

"Then that's fine," Yang shrugs. "We're not going to stop being your friends because you don't want orgasms from us."

"But," Blake says, searching Weiss' eyes, "that doesn't sound like it's all you want."

Weiss blows air out through her cheeks. "I don't know what I want. I just... didn't want you looking elsewhere before I made up my mind."

"I'm always looking," Yang smirks. A pointed look from Blake has her dropping the smirk, and she sighs. "I'm just not always looking." At Weiss' head tilt, Yang grumbles, "I like flirting with people. It's fun. But before you and Blake, I didn't really want the rest of it."

Weiss stares. "You... Blake was...?"

The other girl drops her gaze to the floor. "Yeah. I'm all about kissing my friends, but anything more than making out is kind of...." She scrunches up her face in lieu of finishing the sentence.

"Yang wasn't my first," Blake murmurs, "but until we talked about you, I thought she'd be my last."

"Wait. You talked about me?"

They both look away from her, Yang blushing and Blake clearing her throat. Weiss looks from one of them to the other, bewildered.

"You know those talks you have with people sometimes?" Yang keeps her head turned away. "Like, which of your friends is hot?"

Weiss has never participated in those discussions, but she's observed more than one since coming to Beacon. She doesn't particularly understand the point, but she knows what Yang means.

"Well, we... agreed on you."

Weiss blinks. "And so your response was to flirt incessantly with me, instead of using your words?"

Blake gives her a wry smile, recognizing the hypocrisy. "You're very clear about what attention is welcomed and what isn't."

Of course she is. And she had given Yang a sharp word a few times when her attention had come at inappropriate times, and Yang had backed off. Blake was better with timing, though her intensity sometimes stole Weiss' breath and left her uncomfortably flustered.

"I am," Weiss allows, "and it was welcome. Is welcome. I just... I don't know yet, about anything more. Sex or...." She waves a hand vaguely. Despite the implications, none of them have brought up romance, and it won't be Weiss. She's asking for enough from them without factoring that in.

"So," Yang says, finally able to meet Weiss' eyes again, "how about we back up a bit? Keep flirting, but y'know, using our words, too."

"Yang Xiao Long, advocating for rational discussion rather than rushing in?" Weiss teases, gently wrapping her fingers around Yang's wrist. "I never thought I'd see the day."

"I'm a good influence on her," Blake says dryly, kissing Weiss' cheek.

"Do that again." The words leave Weiss' mouth before she can filter them, and she freezes.

"What, this?" Lips impact her cheek again. Weiss can't help but smile, relaxing. "Or...." Blake turns Weiss' head, their mouths only a breath apart.

Weiss wavers, wanting to kiss her but not wanting to undermine her words from before. "Is... is just kissing alright?" Kissing is a lot easier to back off from than sex, and Weiss can admit to wanting some sort of physical connection.

"Very," Blake murmurs. Yang hums agreement, wrapping an arm around Weiss' waist.

Weiss leans forward, sighing when her lips meet Blake's. The other girl's hand curls around the side of Weiss' neck, and they kiss slow, exploring.

Time passes in a haze. They take turns kissing her, leaving Weiss flushed and breathless by the time they turn their attention to each other. She would have thought she'd be jealous or impatient, watching them kiss instead of participating. Instead, she can't take her eyes off of them.

Yang teases, pulling back when Blake goes to deepen the kiss, nibbling at her lips when Blake tries for more sustained contact. It doesn't take long before Blake growls and grips the back of her neck, holding her in place. Yang smiles against her lips, this time meeting Blake's tongue with her own in long, languid strokes. Somehow, Weiss is even more flushed and turned on when they break than she was when their attention was on her.

"We okay?" Yang asks, once they've all caught their breath. Weiss nods, not quite trusting her voice. "Well," Yang stands up, stretching her arms over her head, "any time you want more, just say the word." Blake nods agreement, brushing her fingers over Weiss' cheek. "Meanwhile, I am starving!"

Weiss rolls her eyes fondly, getting to her feet. "Surprising exactly no one."

"I'm a growing girl!" Yang grins, opening the door.

"You're nineteen," Blake says, brushing their shoulders together.

Yang sticks her nose in the air, striding out into the shared living room. "I'm a Huntress, and need all the fuel I can get."

"I knew it."

Ruby's scandalized voice interrupts the banter, and all three of them turn to face their teammate.

"I knew I wasn't imagining things!" Ruby shoots to her feet, pointing a finger at Yang accusingly. "What did I tell you about seducing our teammates?!"

Yang's expression sours, and she leaps into a debate Weiss has overheard too many times to bother listening to. Blake steps up to stand tantalizingly close, leaning in to whisper in Weiss' ear.

"I can think of better things to do than listen to them argue," Blake murmurs, making the hair on Weiss' arm stand on end.

"You just got kisses, and you're already asking for more?" Weiss asks, voice too breathy to sound nearly as scandalized as she intended.

"I'll take as many as I can get," Blake chuckles. She leans back, just enough that she's no longer maddeningly distracting, just regular distracting. "But you're right. I should wait for Yang, at least."

Weiss huffs, but rests her head against Blake's shoulder anyway. Blake's arm comes around her, hand resting on her hip. Nothing has truly been resolved between the three of them, but there's no urgency to it now. They'll wait while she figures out what she wants, and in the meantime....

"Are you sure you need to wait for Yang?" Weiss murmurs, tilting her head to brush her lips against Blake's jaw.

The other girl chuckles, then heads for her girlfriend. She whispers something in Yang's ear that causes first a smirk, then a sigh when she sees that Ruby's face is still tomato-red with outrage. Yang grumbles something unintelligible.

"Go on," she pushes Blake toward Weiss, "I'll catch up in a bit."

"Yang..." Ruby says warningly.

Weiss misses whatever Yang says in response, too busy watching the sway of Blake's hips as she leads Weiss toward her room. As soon as Blake's door closes, Weiss gets her up against the door, claiming another kiss. It's less than what her body wants, but it's exactly what Weiss herself does, and going by Blake's moan, she feels the same way.

They kiss until Yang knocks on the door. Blake lets her in, and Yang grins. "Started without me?"

Weiss rolls her eyes, and pulls Yang down. Blake presses in behind her, and they surround Weiss again. Unlike the first time, there's no pressure to progress, and Weiss loses herself in the rhythm.

When they've all calmed down, they nap in Blake's bed, pressed close and trading occasional kisses. It's wonderful, and Weiss thinks that she should have just asked for this in the first place.

She drifts off feeling warm and safe, and the next time Weiss sees Yang flirting with Pyrrha, she doesn't worry at all.


End file.
